fillyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Evil Garden
'''The Evil Garden '''is the fifth episode of Filly Funtasia. Synopsis Rose and her class are tasked with managing a new garden, but, with Battiwigs' help, Wranglum decides to interfere. Plot In Ashia's class, the students are learning transmutation. She tells them about using a crystal and the "Spell of Opposites" to change something into its reversed form. Lynn asks if the crystal is from the cabinet in Principal Sparkle's office, but Ashia tells her that she wouldn't bring one of those crystals to class as they're far rarer and more powerful. The class continues with twins Zam and Zamie causing trouble for Will, first making him "volunteer" to cast a spell, and then helping him to mess it up. Sparkle walks in on the resulting mess and takes the class to see a new outdoor project for them. The plot of land is currently a mess, but Sparkle wants the class to turn it into a garden for some exotic, bouncing seeds. Rose takes responsibility as team leader for the project, and Sparkle gives her some magical fertiliser and strict instructions to only use only three drops. Battiwigs has overheard this, and goes to report to Wranglum. Wranglum is uninterested until he realises that the students will not have a teacher present for this project. Wranglum gives Battiwigs some crystals to plant by the seeds that will give them an evil essence. The students work on tidying up the rocks and then preparing the soil. Eventually they plant the seeds and leave, giving Battiwigs the opportunity to plant the crystals next to the seeds. He then sprinkles more than three drops of magical fertiliser on the seeds. The next morning, Rose waters the seeds and puts on the three drops of fertiliser, only for thorny stalks to start erupting from the ground at an alarming rate. The rest of the class come to look at the garden. Will tries to explore the "jungle" but the plants repeatedly throw him out. The students go to discuss what to do next out of earshot. The camera then zooms out to reveal that the plants have now formed a monster with an obvious face. Wranglum is happy to learn that Battiwig's idea to use the fertiliser has resulted in a giant, evil plant. He gets Battiwigs to take a powerful crystal that will give him the power to command the plant. Back at the plant, the students, who want to solve the problem themselves, are trying to work out how to trim the plant down to size. Battiwigs arrives and tries to command the plant to attack the students, but it grabs him. Seeing that he's caught, the students think the plant's going to eat him and attack it to save him. Battiwigs tells the plant to catch them before getting dropped and losing the crystal, which Will takes. The plant then goes to catch the students and, though they work together to stay safe, the plant is winning. Battiwigs fetches Wranglum to see how well his plan's going. Wranglum sees that Sparkle is in her office and tries to order the plant to catch her despite not having the crystal to command it. He has limited success, but the plant lets the students go and starts reaching its vines to Sparkle's tower. As he and the other students follow the vines, Will remembers the crystal he found (dropped by Battiwigs) and realises that the garden obeys his commands. For obvious reasons, he gets the plant monster to dance. Rose worries that Sparkle will be disappointed with the monstrous garden since it's the "opposite" of what she wanted, a word which Cedric highlights, reminding everyone of the spell they learnt in Ashia's class the day before. Will (with a bit of help from Rose) successfully casts the spell and the monster becomes tiny. Sparkle comes and is happy with the tiny plant monster as it looks strong. Back in the academy's basement, the small plant that Battiwigs accidentally dropped a crystal and fertiliser on has now turned into another small plant monster. The plant says "hunger" and grabs Battiwigs and Wranglum. Wranglum compliments its teeth just before the episode ends. Trivia * The speaking plant saying "hunger" is probably a nod to the most famous plant monster, Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors, and her famous "feed me" line. * This is first episode not to contain any clips used in marketing the show before its release. * This episode ends on an unresolved cliffhanger (though, judging from later episodes, Wranglum and Battiwigs somehow defeat and remove the plant in their hideout). Category:Episodes Category:Filly Funtasia content